Victor's Fainting Epiliogue
by Capt.JackSparrow13
Summary: This is how I imagined the scene to proceed after our blushing groom Victor has fainted after Emily's kiss, since in the movie, it is left ambigious...Emily takes Victor down to the Land of the Dead and the reactions of the inhabitants follow, as well as


_'Corpse Bride' Fan Fiction: Epilogue_

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the original Corpse Bride characters…unfortunately….but I wish I had or sometime will be part of it…or some other Tim Burton stop-motion masterpiece….(starts daydreaming… snaps out of it) Oh! Well… (coughs) anyway…here's the story…..an epilogue of the fainting scene….since none of us really know what happened after our blushing groom passed out. Here is my version of it...Enjoy and review!_

_Emily: You may kiss the bride...( nears Victor, who is franticly shaking his head...kisses him, he closes his eyes and slumps down on the floor, Emily holds her hand to her mouth...then crosses her arms...) ohh...perfect (rolls eyes, kneels down, feels Victor's cheek, slaps him gently) Hellooo...Victor...Victor, darling...(no response, Victor still remains unconscious) hmm...(lifts him gently in a sitting position, crows flutter around them, when they fly away, they are gone...)_

_They arrive in the noisy Eye Ball and Socket Lounge, Emily and the still unconscious Victor:_

_Emily: Can someone help me? _

_Paul: Sacre bleu, Emily! Is 'e dead? (crowd laughs, someone says: Obviously…!)_

_Emily: No...no...He's alive...I think he's fainted...I just couldn't wake him up...poor Victor...must have given him quite a shock... (Lays him under the bar, hand under his head, slaps him gently again...) Victor...helloooo...Victor darling... (Everyone crowds around)_

_Paul: 'Ou iz 'e, Emily?_

_Emily: He's my husband! (Everyone gasps) He said his vows in front of my grave and places this ring on my finger (shows ring)...he behaved quite strangely though, I had to chase him all the way through the woods...and now this...he just...toppled over...just like that..._

_Bonejangles: Strange fellow... (Looking curiously over her shoulder)_

_Mrs.Plum: Coming through, come on...let me have a peek... (Tries to push her way through the crowd)_

_Emily: Back off a little, give him some air...Victor...I hope he's (Victor twitches slightly)...oh, he's coming round..._

_Hellfried: A new arrival!_

_Emily: He must have fainted...are you alright? (bowed over him and holding her hand behind his head)_

_Victor: W-what happened?_

_Hellfried: By Jove, man! Looks like we've got ourselves a breather!_

_Mrs.Plum: Does he have a dead brother?_

_Skeleton Boy: He's still soft! (pokes Victors suit with a stick, Victor pulls himself up the bar, totally horrified)_

_General Bonesapart: A doorstep! (drinks, General Wellington pulls out sword, recovers drink, drinks it himself, crowd is laughing) To the newly weds! _

_Victor: Newly weds?_

_Emily: Oh, in the woods you said your vows soooo perfectly. (Wiggles ring finger)_

_Victor: I-I did? I DID! (Bags head on table) Wake up! Wake up! WAKE__ UP!_

_Paul: Coming through! Coming through! My name is Paul, I am the 'eadwaiter (giggles, Victor gasps) I will be creating your wedding feast!_

_Maggot: (Emily's eye pops out) Wedding feast! I'm salivating! (Victor gasps)_

_Emily: (Holding eye) Maggots...hahahahaha…_

_Victor :( backs away bumps into someone) Ohh... (Holds on to Dwarfs sword) Give away! (falls down, everyone stares, gets to Dwarf, looks around, tries to pull sword out, drags him off the tabletop still attaches to the sword, swings him around) I've got a- I've got a… dwarf and I'm not afraid to use him. I want some questions! NOW!_

_Dwarf: Answers. I think you mean answers..._

_Victor: Thank you yes answers. I need answers! What's going on here? Where am I? Who are you?_

_Emily: Well, that's kind of a long story..._

_Bonejangles: What a story it is...a tragic tale of romance...passion...and murder most foul!_

_Dwarf: This is gonna be good..._

_Victor: (looking around, realizes) Ohhhh... (Drops him)_

_Bonejangles: (his eye rolls into the other socket) Hit it boys!_


End file.
